Separatist Holdouts
Separatist Holdouts, also known as the Confederate Remnant '''or the '''Separatist Resistance, was a fraction of the Confederacy of Independent Systems the refused to surrender to the Galactic Empire after the Clone War ended. They would fight the Empire using resources from the old C.I.S. and some equipment from the Galactic Republic. The Holdouts would eventually fall apart when one of their biggest contributors, a rogue geonosian named Gizor Delso who built a massive Droid Army on Mustafar, was killed and his droid army was destroyed by Imperial forces from the 501st Legion. Following this, the Holdouts reformed themselves into the Confederate Fragment and later became a part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. History Fall of the Confederacy ' The Separatist Holdouts started after the destruction of the Separatist Council at the hands of the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. At this point, the remaining Confederate forces fell into disarray, trying to continue the fight against the Galactic Republic, which at this point had been reformed itself into the Galactic Empire, with their Droid Armies being deactivated by the Empire. '''Rise of the Holdouts ' Around this time, several Separatist Holdouts against the Empire had already began. Holdouts like the New Plympto Resistance began to pop up, this specific one was under the command of Jedi Master Dass Jennir, who joined the Separatists after he was betrayed by his Clone troopers, following the activation of Order 66. The resistance lasted a few months under the help of the Jedi, but eventually was destroyed when the Galactic Empire sent the 501st Legion to the planet to wipe them out. The surviving members of the holdout eventually escaped off world and later joined the slowly growing Rebel Alliance. Other holdouts, like the Resistance were also hoping up at this time. One of the most powerful holdouts was one such led by Gizor Delso, a geonosian mechanic who created his own droid army on the lava planet Mustafar in 18 BBY. His holdout worked in secret, hidden from the Empire for years, Delso's holdout grew its own army, personal guard, and even an Naval Fleet. Delso's holdout would gain over a thousand droid units, his own guard of geonosian warriors and MagnaGuards, and a massive navy of newly built Separatist warships. '''Delso's attack on Coruscant On 12 BBY, Delso believed that his army was big enough to launch an attack on the Imperial capital planet of Coruscant, so he attacked. Although they destroyed several Star Destroyers and captured a few Imperial checkpoints on the planet, Delso's forces were dropping fast, and with advice from his droid commander, he fled the planet and returned to his main base on Mustafar, unaware that a small group of the Imperial Navy had followed his ships back to his base, and with the 501st Stormtroopers with them. Fall of Delso's Holdout (The Battle of Mustafar) ''' After realizing his mistake, Delso rushed back down to his droid foundry and wanted to make sure his droid army was ready for battle against the Empire. Meanwhile, Delso's Droid Navy attacked the Imperial Fleet above Mustafar, and seemed to be winning the battle, and even managed to land a HMP Droid Gunship in the hanger of the main Imperial Star Destroyer, but eventually, the blockade was broken and any remaining ships belonging to Delso jumped into hyperspace, away from the battle. After the last remaining droid ships escaped into hyperspace, the area was clear, and the Empire began to send several squads of stormtroopers from the 501st Legion to take over and destroy Delso's Holdout. Although the droid forces, at first managed to hold back the stormtroopers to the mining facility for a while, the Imperials eventually broke through the droid's line of defense and entered the droid factory. With that, the Stormtroopers managed to steal Delso's plans to create a new Mark IV Battle Droid unit. Later, after finding and killing Delso, the stormtroopers set charges around the main holding points of both the factory and mining facility, and then left the planet while the entire base was blown up via a Star Destroyer above the planet. '''Reformation into Confederate Fragment and joining the Rebellion With the unfortunate loss of Gizor Delso and his holdout on Mustafar, other Separatist Holdouts, that got droid units form Delso fell to the might of the Galactic Empire. Any Holdouts or droid units that did survive, met up at a secret location, in which they formed the Confederate Fragment, as the last real members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Fragment was create as a way of showing the Empire that the Separatist Alliance would survive. The Fragment would, itself die out as well and join the Rebel Alliance in a desperate attempt to defeat the Empire once and for all. Category:Factions Category:Legend Pages Category:Confederate Armies Category:Heroes